


Podfic: 'Wakefulness' by citrinesunset

by peasina



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Kissing, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Lady Pole doesn't want to sleep. Arabella doesn't want to leave her embrace.
Relationships: Emma Pole/Arabella Strange
Kudos: 1
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	Podfic: 'Wakefulness' by citrinesunset

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wakefulness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643724) by [citrinesunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset). 



> Created as part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI! 
> 
> Thank you citrinesunset for having blanket permission to podfic :-)

  


Stream or download from Archive.org, [here](https://ia601405.us.archive.org/18/items/Wakefulness/Wakefulness.mp3).


End file.
